


Grey

by FFanon



Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Beards (Facial Hair), Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Hair Kink, Inspired by GIFs, Kissing, Motel room, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Pillow Talk, Plans For The Future, Post-Coital, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Touching, True Love, caresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Sam has some new grey hairs he isn't too fond of(Behind every grey sky is a bright sun)





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the first gif below. I've included a couple more visual aids which I've never done before but I wanted to enhance the fic haha. Neither gif is mine.

“I think the grey is cute. Makes you look very distinguished,” she smiles in amusement as he snorts in disagreement.

 

“Makes me look old,” he leans his head forward and kisses her collarbone, then her shoulder before laying his head back down.

 

Naked and sated, they relax on his motel bed. Sam is on his stomach, his right arm under the pillow his cheek is resting on. His left arm lays across her chest, under her breasts. Absentmindedly, he’s been running his fingertips back and forth along her side.

 

She has her knees slightly bent, leaning them against his ass. Her left arm is laid against his that’s across her body, her right arm she stretches across as she sweetly runs her fingers through his hair.

 

They’re so tucked together that when she turns her head to look at him, their noses are just about touching.

 

Some grey hairs have grown into his beard seemingly overnight and he’s not entirely pleased by their presence.

 

“Old and sexy,” she smirks as she looks at his head of hair she can’t stop caressing.

 

“Is that right?” he tickles her ribs causing her to laugh and wiggle against him, her hand abandoning his hair to grab his bicep.

 

“ _Sam_! Hey!” she’s laughing, but as quick as he started, he stops, smiling at her as she catches her breath and lightly smacks his arm before turning her head to look at him.

 

“What about if I get grey hairs one day, hm?” she smiles soft as she rubs the tip of her nose with his, “You going to be this upset too?” she runs a fingertip over his laugh lines at the corner of his eye. 

 

His hand at her ribs, runs down her sweet skin to roam her buttocks, “Never. Because that means you’re growing old with me,” he grins, “That you’re stuck with me,” his lips ghost over her nose.

 

“Can’t be stuck if I want to be there,” she runs her hand down his hairy jaw, a soft smile on her pink lips.

 

“Yeah? You want me around for that long?” he kisses her softly.

 

“If you even have to ask than maybe I should reconsider…” she grabs his wrist at her hip to prevent further tickling.

 

Sam keeps his hand molded to her skin, thumb moving back and forth.

 

“You tryin’ to break an old man’s heart?”

 

With that, she laughs loud causing his chest to ache with deep love as he laughs with her. He kisses her neck as it’s exposed more from her leaning her head back.

 

Looking at him again, her smile leftover from her laugh, “I want you around for a long time,” she kisses his forehead, then the bridge of his nose.

 

His hand comes to tenderly cup her cheek, pulling her forward so he can kiss her. It’s soft at first, but with neither intending to stop it only deepens naturally. Sam eventually pulls back first, but follows it up with several shorter kisses as she caresses his jaw and beard.

 

She watches as he leans up on his forearm and twists his body, hooking his other arm under her knees and bringing them forward as he leans to kiss them. Then he puts them back down to lean and kiss her thighs, kisses the hair between her legs, kisses her navel, between her breasts, the base of her throat.

 

He leans fully on his entire right side and makes her giggle when he grabs her hip and pulls her close until she’s underneath him, and he’s fitting on top of her, his forearms caging her in at her head.

 

Those soft hands of hers instantly take to his muscular back, gliding over old scars as her touch soothes him along with her mere presence.

 

The dip between muscles that runs along his spine gets grazed by her fingertips as she drags them down the whole length.

 

Sam dips his head and kisses along her jaw before kissing her neck. He takes his time as he presses several soft kisses along her skin there. She tilts her head a bit to give more access, and one hand she roams down his back giving his ass a quick squeeze.

 

Teeth graze her earlobe resulting in a reflexive press of her bare hips up against his. A soft groan sounds from the bearded man as he gently sucks at her delicate skin.

 

Soon enough, he feels her hand bury into his thick hair as he marks her, a hum of pleasure vibrating from her throat.  When he’s finished, he kisses the reddened spot then lifts his head to look down at her, his trembling hand smooths back her hair a couple times.

 

When she lifts her head, he smiles to himself, meeting her in a kiss she was seeking. Her hands rub across the broadness of his shoulders then they grasp his face.

 

Her thumbs graze out from the corners of his mouth just as she pulls away. Sam kisses the side of her nose before leaning down to kiss around her chest and collarbones.

 

She takes the moment to lean up and press her nose into his dark wavy hair, her fingers making a mess of it on the sides.  When she smiles into his hair, he feels it against his scalp and he smiles too.

 

A kiss she places against his head, then lays her head back down as he lifts his back up. His soft hair sticking up in places from her playing with it.

 

“No one has bedhead like you,” she teases with the cutest smile.

 

“Does it count as bedhead if it’s your hands that make it look like this?” he questions with a smirk before kissing her cupid’s bow.

 

“Well we’re in a bed, so I say yes,” she smirks as she glides her fingers down through his beard so those grey hairs graze between them.

 

“Alright,” he gives a quick chuckle, “I’ll give you that,” his smile pressing into her cheek before he kisses it.  The amount of love he has for her is one he never thought he’d ever feel again. She’s made his life so beautifully bright.

 

His eyes stay on hers even though she’s not looking at him. Instead, her stare is on the small medal that hangs around his neck, that’s now resting right below her breasts due to his current position.

 

She gently picks it up, thumb brushing across the front of St. Jude. She’s seen it now more times than she can count, knows the meaning behind it. It’s why she brings it to her lips to press a quick kiss to it. A kiss for Sam, to no longer feel like he’s lost and it’s also for his daughter who left him too early.  

 

Sam watches her as she does it. She’s done it before, has told him why she does, and each time a new warmth floods his veins at her love for him.

 

When she places it back in its resting spot against her own body, he’s still looking at her when her eyes finally find his.

 

Always a faint blush when he looks at her, even now. It’s honestly the cutest thing.

 

Neither say anything. Her hands tenderly cradle his face and guide him down to her. Soft lips press between his brows, then the bridge of his nose followed by one to the tip of it.

 

“I love your heart,” he shares so earnestly that she’s honestly taken by surprise a little. It’s just not something you hear often, but when you do, it turns out to be one of the sweetest things you could.

 

“What?” her cheeks turn pink and her lips quirk to a small, shy grin.

 

“I love how big your heart is. The way you love and the way you feel about things. It’s just - it’s incredible to witness and even more to be at the receiving end of it.”

 

“Sam,” she whispers as emotion floods into her voice.

 

He grins sweetly at her reaction and tenderly smooths his hand over the crown of her head again, “I just want you to know that. Loving me ain't as easy as it is to love you, but you do it so effortlessly that it makes me feel like who I used to be. Means more than you know.”

 

She smooths her thumbs across his cheeks, moves to press a kiss under his left eye, over that sun spot she finds so sweet. Then she moves her lips to softly close around his bottom one, guiding him into the most sweetest of kisses. Sam kisses her back, trembling palm against her temple as she slides her hands down his jaw to give a little scratch into his beard as his tongue finds hers.

 

When she finally pulls back, leaving him with a few quicker kisses, she runs her thumb along his bottom lip.

 

“Whoever made you think you weren’t easy to love,” and she knows already it’s himself that’s made him believe that, “He couldn’t be more wrong.”

 

“I don’t know, he stands pretty firm on that,” he plays along with an almost sad smile.

 

“And why’s that?” she has to ask.

 

“Grey hairs are the least of my problems,” is all he responds with. But she understands just like he knew she would.

 

A thin gloss appears over her eyes that he instantly notices, and a pang of guilt hits him for making her feel even an ounce of sadness.

 

“Every grey hair, every tremor, every limp…” and she looks into his eyes with the slightest crease of seriousness planted between her brows,”…whatever it may be, I love all of it, because it’s you, Sam. Always because it’s you.”

 

That feeling one gets when you care about someone so much that your entire body almost hurts with feeling? They both feel it in this moment.

 

And in a bid to fully bring him back from the darkness he’s almost put himself into, she softly teases with still watery eyes, “Well, maybe not every grey hair,” that crease now smoothed out as her lips spread into an amused, loving smile.

 

Sam can’t stop himself from smiling even if he wanted to; she’s too special.

 

Their smiles meet as he kisses the beautiful woman who holds his heart.


End file.
